Help Roblox Games
DISCLAIMER: DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE OR I REPORT A ADMIN! Deadline 154 is similar to scp-087-B and vault 8166 deadline 154 is known as "a death is near" Deadline 154 is a creepypasta Its a stairwell and a game falls Deadline 154 is a endless stairwell if someone finds the exit they survived but if they got attacked they did not survive there is a builderman maniac that is waiting for you There is a builderman hat that if anyone survives then they are lucky Chapter 1: Beginning It was a random day playing roblox i played flood escape 2 with my friends there was no one there while loading into a map the game was tilting and the flood was on the right side because the game was tilted over then i fell into the flood a message popped up and readed as ' "Your are not really a good player ha?" it was a creepiest message until i fell in flood for 3 times i teleported to a game that called "Deadline 154" I spawned on the stairs then heres the picture of the stairs When i walk for a moment the stair broken up on floor 24 and i almost fell but i survived So i decide to walk again i was bored my mouse is locked so i decide to press esc but you cant leave and reset So 1 hour later a builderman maniac pops out a brick so i jump the builderman maniac has a c: face so when i jumped i did survive later the stair was tilting also the walls tilting so i walk harder as i can so another builderman maniac pops out then someone joined the game his name was 0reo132 and he left the game later another builderman maniac cames later i survived and a piece of a broken stair and wall seem to be visible on floor 74 So i walk for 2 hours so i found a poster on the wall and here Seems to be seen in roblox creepypasta wikia So i reach floor 90 it was very boring so i found a hole on a brick and there was a code the code was 4994 so i reached floor 100 there was a code pad so i put 4994 in it and a crushed metal crushed on me so thats why so my mom said i have to go to bed but i did not so i played for 3 days Chapter 2: Day 2 reached day 2 so i was very tired and it was saturday i reached for 115 floors somehow a figure can be seen down the stairs so i go down there but it was just a guest standing a npc guest So i was in a maze for 4 hours a sound from a builderman maniac can be heard so i reach the exit also on 11:08 i have to go to bed but i played and reach day 3 Chapter 3: Day 3 So i reached floor 148 so i was tired and a builderman maniac is heard from floor 115 so i decied to jump walk and then for 156 floors i reached floor 156 i found a builderman id that was 156 so i reached floor 160 and there was no more floors i found a builderman hat and a builderman arm when i touch it i survived The Finale Chapter So when i touched it i go to bed and i dreamed about a builderman maniac so i wake up at 6 am later i joined a game but it teleported me to another game called "Deadline 154 Plus" AGAIN WHY DO I HAVE TO JOIN DEADLINE 154 PLUS I DONT WANTED TO JOIN so on the plus one you are in a 2010 happy home in robloxia so all you do is have to find 8 Builderman hats simillar to Slenderman so when i reached 7 builderman hats i decided to find more until the builderman maniac chases me so the builderman maniac got me so i failed and the game shutted down so i got out the game so it never happens to me ever again. DO NOT EDIT OR I REPORT ADMIN AND EDIT YOUR PAGE! Category:ROBLOX Category:Vidya games Category:Crappypasta Category:English Class Failure Category:All lower-case Category:Random Capitalization Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ Category:Beings Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS Category:Well, that was anticlimactic. Category:The Title Is A Lie Category:YT Readings Category:Read by MichaelLeroi Category:Videos Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT